Warriors:silverclan:Morning's rise
by Wishpebble
Summary: Two apprentices, Hollypaw and Willow paw, both from different clans, have completely different interests, and are the best of friends. When war goes on between the two clans, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan, ALL apprentices, even enemies w
1. alliances

Warriors: Silverclan: Morning's Rise

Alliance:

Silverclan

Leader: Rainpaw (Riverclan) (Handsome light gold tom with white and darker orange stripes , Younger brother to Ice paw and Talonpaw. Littermate to Spottedpaw)

Deputy: Hollypaw (Thunderclan) (White she-cat with a black face top and back. Amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Willowpaw (Riverclan) (Cream and white she-cat with orange stripes)

Warriors:

Riverclan:

Talonpaw (Oldest Apprentice, Large, dark gray tom, brother to Spottedpaw and Thornpaw)

Spottedpaw (Black she-cat with white spots on back)

Icepaw (Bluey-white, sliver and gray She-cat)

Thornpaw (Brown tom, littermate to Shinepaw and Willowpaw)

Shinepaw (light gray she-cat with a white stomach)

Thunderclan:

Lightpaw (Black she-cat with white and gray flecks, littermate to Coalpaw)

Coalpaw (Oldest Apprentice, completely black tom except for an inch of tail and tip of ears which is gray, white and blue)

Crystalpaw (Sister to Swiftpaw, and Silverpaw. Newest apprentices. Tortoise-shell)

Swiftpaw (Ginger and brown tom)

Silverpaw (White she-cat with silver muzzle)

Lionpaw (golden tom with amber eyes)

Windclan:

Swallowpaw (Dark brown tom with light brown flecks, littermate to Mosspaw Waterpaw)

Raisepaw (Medicine cat apprentice, pretty tabby, littermate to rush paw)

Mosspaw (Dappled white she-cat)

Rushpaw (very, very light gray tom)

Waterpaw (Youngest, Mostly bluey color)

Shadowclan

Dawnpaw (Light brown head, legs, and tail. Dark brown body, sister to Sootpaw)

Spiderpaw (Dark brown tom, brother to Stormpaw)

Sootpaw (Completely black)

Stormpaw (Variations of gray, youngest)


	2. Chapter one

Two apprentices, Hollypaw and Willow paw, both from different clans, have completely different interests, and are the best of friends. When war goes on between the two clans, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan, ALL apprentices, even enemies want no part of it. Instead they join together make an ultimate clan: Silverclan

Chapter one

"C'mon Rainpaw! And you too Spottedpaw!! Let's go or we'll be late!" Willowpaw the medicine apprentice in Riverclan rushed everyone into quickly finishing their meals.

"Stop it Willowpaw! I'm trying to finish my vole! You may not eat, but some of us apprentices don't like going to gatherings on empty stomach. Besides what if there's a fight and I can't do anything about it because I faint from hunger?" Rainpaw pretended to faint. Willowpaw gave him a flick on his ear with her tail. She felt a wave of affection for this young tom.

"Hurry up! You're slowing us all down!" Willowpaw looked behind her and saw Talonpaw. She rolled her eyes. He was the bossiest apprentice ever. She was even hoping he would become a warrior soon.

"Hurry up!" Talonpaw said

"Don't be such a bossy fur ball and let me enjoy my vole" Rainpaw retorted

"Yes, because he might faint!" Willowpaw laughed. He gave a meow of amusement

They walked to the gathering spot and then Willowpaw saw her best friend Hollypaw who was from Thunderclan. She used to be the medicine cat apprentice too, but then she found out that her true heart was to be a warrior.

"Hey Hollypaw!" Willowpaw said as she went to greet her

"Hi Willowpaw!" Hollypaw said back. "This is Cyrstalpaw. She's the new apprentice." She flicked her tail to the tortoise shell next to her. "and this is-"

She was interrupted by Lightpaw. "Crystalpaw do you want to come with me to meet Windclan apprentices?"

"Sure. Bye Hollypaw." Crystalpaw said and left.

"I'm kind of glad she left." Hollypaw whispered, "Listen Willowpaw, Firestar overheard Shadowclan saying that they were going to make war tonight at the gathering"

"WHAT??? War at a gathering?" Willowpaw gasped

"Well in that case, it's a good thing I ate, right Willowpaw?" Rainpaw said sitting next to her.

"Rainpaw! This is no time for jokes. We should quickly warn everyone."

"Alright!! Alright!! Keep your fur on!" He licked her on the ear " I'll go tell Leopardstar."

Hollypaw just starred at her.

"What, Hollypaw?"

"You like him!!"

"I do not"

"Oh yes you do! You like Rainpaw!"

"Fine maybe just a little tiny bit, now be quiet you furball" Willowpaw admitted

"But that's against the warrior code!" Hollypaw gasped

"Well…well…Leafpool ran away with Crowfeather!" Willowpaw argued "Besides its not actually gonna happen Now let's stop talking about it! And the clan meeting is about to start."

Blackfoot rose up. "Shadowclan has lived through many misfortunes, the two legs, and the recent lights of fire in the sky. But now, we are the strongest clan in the forest. And we demand more space!"

"That's ridiculous!! You are just as weak as any of us!" Leopardstar shouted


End file.
